William Shakespeare's: Riley and Maya (A Romeo and Juliet Remake)
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: In 16th century Europe: Riley Montague secretly disguises herself as a man to help her family in their war against the Capulets. However one night while in disguise, Riley meets a beautiful Capulet girl named Maya, and a bond like no other immediately begins. It's a romantic re-imagining with fun Girl Meets World twists and an unique ending. Rated M for later chapters.
1. ACT I: TWO WOMEN MEET

Once upon a time in a small town in sixteenth century Europe, all was peaceful. Until two young men threw two torches at a baker's shop causing it to immediately catch on fire. The two young men laughed and began to run away down a nearby alley. Suddenly a young man named Josh jumped out of a corner with a sword out and stopped the two men in their tracks. With anger Josh said, "You Capulet fiends. How dare you attempt to burn down my father's establishment. You will pay." The two young men then smiled as they took out their own swords they carried and began to have a sword fight with Josh. Josh fought back against the two men heroically but was eventually caught off guard and pushed to the ground. One of the men then held a sword near Josh's throat and said, "Any last words Montague scum?" Suddenly from a nearby window: a masked figure that was dressed in a baggy shirt and tight pants, jumped down on a rope which was tied to the window. The figure swung down and then kicked the two men to the ground. The figure then held out their own sword and in a low voice said, "Leave now!" The two men got up and ran away. Josh then got up himself and smiled as he said, "Again I am in your debt... Riley." Then figure then took off their mask revealing them self to be the teenage girl: Riley as she said, "You already have paid that debt every day you do not tell our family I run around regularly in men's clothes." Josh then said, "Why would I? You are the greatest warrior we have at combating against the atrocious acts of the Capulet family. I'm sure if you told my brother and my father of all the good you've done, they'd accept your lifestyle choices." As Riley began to put her mask back on she said, "No. Better they just give thanks to the mysterious masked _man_ that continues to support their family."

Inside of a castle, a princess named Maya sat in an elegant pink dress as she looked out her window at the town that faced the castle. She looked down and saw a carriage being pulled away by a horse. Maya smiled as she turned her head away from the window just as her father: King Shawn walked into the room. Maya with a smirk said, "Did Prince Lucas finally give up and return to his neighboring kingdom?" King Shawn turned his head and said, "No. He is merely preparing for the ball tonight." Maya then said, "Father. How many times must I tell you, I shall not marry that man." King Shawn then said, " _Yet_ you mean. You shall not marry Prince Lucas y _et_. I have persuaded him to give you time to get your priorities straight. My daughter Maya, you are at an age where you _must_ be wed. While you may only be my step-daughter, I love you as if you were my own. If I am to pass away one day, I want to be ensured you are well cared for." Maya then stood up and said, "I can care for myself." King Shawn then said, "That is the thinking of an over emotional teenage girl. Listen daughter. Keep your mind open and entertain my suggestions by going to the ball tonight and spend some time with Prince Lucas. Who knows? You may actually enjoy yourself." Maya sighed and said, "Very well father."

Riley sat in her bedroom in front of a mirror combing her long hair while wearing a white dress. Riley then heard a knock on the door and said, "You may enter." Josh then walked into the room and said, "My dear cousin. The Capulets are holding a ball tonight. We must go." Riley raised an eyebrow as she said, "You wish for us to go to the ball hosted by our family's sworn enemies?" Josh then said, "We shall go in disguise. I shall wear fake facial hair, and you... well, you're so experienced at disguising yourself as a man. Sneaking in as a one at this party should be no problem." Riley rolled her eyes as she said, "No thank you cousin. I'd rather patrol the streets like I do every night. Those upper class Capulets believe they can bully so many commoner families every night. And I will not stop my patrol for some party." Josh then stepped closer to Riley and said, "But all of the Capulets will be at this ball. It is the one night you are free from your vigilante obligations. Come cousin. You deserve to enjoy yourself every once in a while." Riley sighed and said, "Very well cousin. I shall attend the ball with you."

In a large palace ball room, countless men and women dressed in fancy clothing danced together, ate food, and socialized. From a nearby closet, Josh walked into the ball room followed by Riley who was disguised as a young man wearing pants, a dress shirt, and a hat that held her hair inside of it. Suddenly a castle guard noticed Josh and Riley and said, "You two. Who are you?" Josh then a bit startled said, "Oh. We're friends of the king's... nephew. Yes, that's it. My name is Mercutio Benvolio, and this is my cousin..." Riley then waved and said, "I'm Ri... uh... Romeo. My name's Romeo." The guard nodded his head and let Josh and Riley walk past him. As Riley looked at the ball happening around her she whispered, "You realize much of this food the Capulets stole from hard working families. " Josh nodded as he said, "I know cousin. All from hard working families except the Montague's who have always stood up against the Capulets. I know our family history. But societal problems can be fixed another day. Tonight, lets enjoy ourselves." Riley sighed as both she and Josh walked over to the buffet table.

Standing on a balcony that looked down at the ball room, Maya stood alone. From nearby, a well dressed young prince named Lucas walked towards Maya as he said, "Princess Maya. May I have a dance with you?" Maya turned her head as she said, "No you may not." Lucas sighed and said, "My princess, you know I have no ill conceived notions towards you." Maya then said, "Of that I am aware Prince Lucas. But I want to marry only for love. Not out of an obligation my father has put on me." Lucas began to turn away from Maya as he said, "You will change your mind princess. Sooner rather than later." Lucas then walked out of sight from Maya's view. Maya then sighed as she looked down at the ball. Suddenly from nearby, Riley walked over to the balcony. Upon seeing Maya, Riley said, "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was up here." Maya who had her head hung low a bit as she said, "Well welcome to my miserable hideaway." A curious Riley said, "You are the princess are you not? Maya Jewel Capulet?" Maya rolled her eyes as she said, "Yep. That's me. The royal girl who has her whole life being planned out for her." Riley then leaned on the balcony near Maya as she said, "You sound sad for a lady who lives in such luxury every day." Maya then suddenly began to look bitter as she said, "Luxury that I do not deserve. Let me tell you a secret I no longer wish to hide stranger. I regularly disguise myself and sneak out of the palace often. And do you know what I see? My father's kinsmen stealing from food, riches, and supplies from hard working families. It sickens me." A surprised Riley said, "You disapprove of your family's actions towards even the Montague's?" Maya nodded and said, "I do. And as for Montague's, I respect their family far more than my own. For they fight back against their would be oppressors." Riley then said, "Well if that's how you feel..." Riley then took off her hat and let her long hair fall down her back. Riley then held out a hand as she said, "Good evening Princess. My name is Riley Matthews Montague." Maya's eyes widened as she said, "You... you were disguised as a man?" Riley who looked a bit embarrassed said, "Yeah... I know. Weird huh?" Maya then said, "Well you know how I said I snuck out of the palace often. Well... I too have disguised myself as a young man from time to time myself." Riley suddenly smiled as she said, "You do? Tell me. Do you prefer pants to dresses too?" Maya then said, "Only when traveling. They're far less likely to get caught on things." A happy looking Riley said, "I know. Plus they're far more comfortable in the winter. Although I still like to wear dresses with families and at parties." A smiling Maya said, "Me too. I mean I'm not dumb enough to not realize how amazingly pretty they are." Riley then said, "I know. When I was a little girl, dresses reminded me of flower petals." A happy Maya said, "Me too. And when I got windy, I would dream I could fly into the sky just like the flower petals did with the wind. In fact, do you want to see my favorite place in the castle?" A smiling Riley said, "Sure."

Maya and Riley together stood on a balcony in another area of the palace looking out at the kingdom. Riley smiled as she said, "This view is beautiful." Maya then said, "And feel the wind. You always feel just the right current of air right here. If you put your hand out, it's easy to imagine flying." Riley then held her right hand out and smiled as she said, "You're right. It makes you wish you could just fly away like those flower petals you mentioned." Maya sighed and said, "If only I _could_ fly away and get away from all of my problems in life. Only if I did, I'd be alone." Riley then said, "Well if you ever did, I could come with you." Maya and Riley then turned their faces and then found themselves looking into the others' eyes. The two both blushed and then turned their heads away as Riley said, "Sorry if that seemed kind of weird." Maya then said, "No. I... I kind of like knowing there's someone in the world now who gets me, who understands me, and who is so easy to talk to." Riley smiled as she said, "Thanks. You know I always wished I would find someone who made me happy like fruit does." A surprised Maya said, "What?" Riley who looked a bit nervous now said, "It's silly. It's just... I like to eat fruit often such as peaches. They make me happier than being around any person I know. I just always hoped that one day I would meet someone that made me as happy as fruit does. And now... I think I have." Maya then put an arm around Riley as she said, "Well I'm happy to be your food substitute whenever you want." Riley giggled as she said, "Aww. Thanks Peaches." Maya laughed a bit and said, "What did you call me?" A smiling Riley said, "Your new name. I'm gonna call you Peaches." Both Riley and Maya began to laugh loudly. However suddenly they heard King Shawn yell, "What's going on over there!?" A panicked Maya said, "Oh no. If my father sees me with a Montague..." Riley smiled as she said, "Don't worry. I'll climb down that long vine over there." Maya then said, "Okay but... will I see you again?" Suddenly Riley moved her face forward and kissed Maya's cheek. Maya began to blush bright red. Riley then moved her face away showing she was blushing a bit too as she said, "Count on it." Riley then grabbed onto a vine growing out of the castle wall and used it to quickly climb down. From nearby, King Shawn appeared and said, "Maya. I heard noise. Are you... Wait!? Is that the Montague girl!? In boy's clothing!? She snuck into the party didn't she? How dare she!? Are you okay daughter? Did she hurt you?" Maya who put a hand on her cheek said, "No father. I'm fine. I'm... completely perfect."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Writer's Notes - So here we are. The end of Act I of this remake of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Obviously this is more than just a retelling. I didn't want to just put Riley and Maya in place of Romeo and Juliet and retell the story. Obviously this is a complicated re-imagining. The first major change was making the war between the Montague and Capulet family more of a class warfare tale. Thus, the Montague family become more like sixteenth century vigilantes now by fighting against the upper class Capulet elites. And of course having Riley disguise herself as a boy was the only way to have her be a part of the war between the families. But obviously the biggest change here is the meeting between the two lovers. Obviously Romeo and Juliet have been criticized for decades now as perpetuating this belief that two strangers can meet and just fall in love. So obviously Riley and Maya had to spend more time getting to know one another. And they obviously had to begin liking each other out of their shared interests, and more importantly: their moral beliefs. Hopefully you all enjoy these changes, and I hope you all give this series a chance as things get more interesting in the next act._


	2. ACT II: TWO WOMEN FALL IN LOVE

Late at night, Maya stood on the balcony of her room in the castle. Maya closed her eyes as she softly said to herself, "Riley." Suddenly Maya heard Riley's voice say, "You say something Peaches?" Maya opened her eyes and saw Riley climbing onto her balcony from a rope she had. Maya smiled and said, "You have returned. There is so much I wish to say to you. But I fear for your safety while here. My father knows you were present in his castle the other night and I fear his hatred for you grows." Riley smirked as she said, "Then how about we both get out of this castle for awhile."

Riley and Maya were both wearing disguises to make themselves look like young men as they wandered through the small town at night together. They wore tight pants, baggy shirts and hoods to disguise their long hair. As they walked around Maya said, "This town just glows with life at night. It is so beautiful." Riley smiled as she looked at Maya and said, "But not as beautiful as you." Maya blushed as she looked at Riley and smiled. Suddenly the two heard the breaking of glass from nearby. Riley and Maya quickly moved towards the noise to see two young men breaking the windows of a house. As she watched what was going on Maya said, "I recognize them. Cousins of mine. I can recognize both them and their carriage. They are obviously taking food from that family there." Riley then looked at a wooden carriage nearby and then said, "Then how about we take something of _theirs?_ " Riley and Maya looked at each other and grinned. The two then jumped into carriage and Riley grabbed the reigns of the horse attached to the carriage. Riley then had the horse take off quickly. The two could heard the two young men nearby yelling, "Hey! That's our horse! That's our carriage!" Riley and Maya began to laugh as Maya said, "Riley. You heart is as good as you are gorgeous." Riley glanced at Maya as she said, "Gorgeous?" Maya began to blush again as she said, "I... uh... Do you know of deserving families that could use the goods that we have liberated from this carriage?" Riley smiled as she said, "Indeed I do."

Weeks later, Maya was sitting down for dinner in the castle dining hall with her father: King Shawn, and her mother: Queen Katy. As they ate, King Shawn said, "More of our goods keep getting taken by our men. How do they do it!?" Queen Katy then said, "How is it that the Montague's accomplish these heists my love?" King Shawn then said, "It is not the Montague's. Rather it is some strange masked man that aids in their cause. No one knows for sure who he is but one of the guards did see a strange young man at the ball last month who fits the description of the masked man. Romeo he called himself. Oh, if I ever catch that man I will kill him for humiliating my family." Maya watched her father talk with anger in his voice while she had a look of concern on her face.

Riley and Maya were both in their male outfit disguises standing on a rooftop in town together as Maya said, "Riley, my father's anger for you grows. He wishes to cause great harm to Riley Montague and wishes to kill the so called masked man he calls Romeo." Riley smirked as she said, "He's upset because he's losing the respect of the people. Soon all of the families will unite against the Capulet's and they will be put in their place." Maya then said, "That they will Riley. But maybe we should..." Riley suddenly heard the sound of a woman screaming. Riley looked down and saw a man cornering a woman in an alley. The man then said, "Come now woman. Many young Capulet men have been without pleasure that can only be brought to them by a woman for some time. They would love your company." Riley who had a rope attached to the roof, swung down and used her feet to kick the man away. Riley motioned to the nearby woman to run away. Riley stood over the man as she said, "Using the pleasures reserved for marriage to satisfy your own sick twisted desires is the lowest of the low crimes." The man then suddenly used his feet to trip Riley to the ground. As Riley got up, the man then took out a sword he had the side of it hit Riley in the side of her chest. Some blood began to appear as the man said, "Time to meet your end." Suddenly Maya came swinging down on the rope as she yelled, "No!" Maya then kicked the man to the ground. Maya then grabbed Riley's hand as she said, "Come on." Riley and Maya both began to run away quickly as the man got up and yelled, "Comrades! Come to me! Our enemies are getting away!"

Riley and Maya were running very quickly out of the town as they heard many men coming after them. Eventually Riley and Maya jumped into a nearby river and got under a bridge and quickly. The men chasing the two then quickly lost sight of them. Once the men were gone, Maya looked at Riley as she said, "Are you okay?" Riley then said, "I'm okay. Just a scratch." Maya then said, "Regardless, we should make sure you're completely fine. Come on." Maya then led Riley over to a small beach at the edge of the river. Maya then said, "Quickly. Take off your shirt. Let me make sure you're okay." Riley nodded and took off her shirt leaving only a bra to cover the top half of her body now. Maya then saw a small wound at the very right of Riley's chest. Maya then said, "It isn't that bad but we should cover it up. Here." Maya then took of her shirt (leaving herself with only a bra to cover the top half of her body now as well) and ripped the shirt up to turn it into a large bandage to wrap around Riley's body. Riley then sat back on the sand as she breathed heavily and said, "Okay. That took a lot out of me. Thank you for everything Maya. I... I thought I was done for." Maya then sat next to Riley as she said, "I thought you were too. Riley... I... I became terrified when I saw that man attack you. I thought I was going to lose my opportunity to tell you that..." Riley interrupted Maya and said, "To tell me what?" Maya then hung her head low as she said, "Riley... I know it's strange for a woman to have these feelings for another but... whenever I think of you Riley my heart beat quickens. When I know I shall see you soon, my excitement grows. When I am with you, I feel a sense of contentment I thought I never would. I... I love you Riley." Maya and Riley looked right into the others' eyes silent for a moment. Riley then smiled as she said, "Every time I hear you speak it is like listening to an angel. You are like the sun of my life. Bringing warmth to days whenever we are together. I don't care if the feelings we were taught to have only for men we now have for each other. Maya... I am in love with you as well." Maya made a big smile as she said, "Really? You mean it!?" Riley nodded as she said, "Peaches, you are mine now and forever." Both Riley and Maya then had their faces meet and immediately they kissed. The two wrapped their arms around each other, and as they did: they fell back into the sand. After some time, the two's lips parted and then they just spent time looking into each other's eyes. Maya then said, "Riley. I have no desire to continue living the life of a Capulet. I wish to run away and be with you forever." Riley then said, "Well I wouldn't have you leave your family unless you had another to be with... or rather start one with." An excited looking Maya said, "Wait. Do you mean..." Riley smiled as she said, "Maya... will you marry me?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Writers' Notes - And so Act II ends here. Of all of the acts in this re-imagining, this one featured the most original material. Essentially I had to take the original Romeo and Juliet romance story of them deciding to get married in just two scenes, and stretch it out into something that felt more believable. In this version, we see Riley and Maya spend a great deal of more time together. And more importantly, we see Riley and Maya doing heroic things that help other people. Thus making them more virtuous people. And of course it took Maya almost losing Riley to force her to confess her love for Riley. And with her family falling apart, it would make sense for Maya to just wanna run away with Riley now. You know instead of two people just deciding to get married after only two scenes together. The rest of this story will fall in line more with the original tale but there will still be plenty of changes and surprises along the way. Including an ending that will offer an interesting twist. So stay tuned._


	3. ACT III: TWO WOMEN ARE WED

Inside of a church, a young man dressed in a brown robe swept the floor. Suddenly the door to the church opened and Riley and Maya walked in both wearing white dresses. A smiling Riley said, "Friar Farkle my friend." A smiling Farkle turned to see Riley as he said, "Riley. My childhood friend. How are you on this fine day?" Still with a big smile on her face, Riley said, "Very much happy. Farkle, you have always been the most open minded and understanding of my friends. Which is why you are the first to know that... I have fallen in love with this fair woman you see beside me." A wide eyed Farkle looked at Maya as he said, "You have fallen in love with a Capulet? And a Capulet _woman_ to say the least?" Maya then said, "I know the type of love Riley speaks of seems strange. But please believe us when we say the love that exists between us is stronger than any that one could dream of." Farkle then held a hand up and said, "No. No explanation is needed. I have prayed for so long that some kind of bond would one day come to being that could bring the Montague and Capulet families together. And now I see it has come into reality. As a member of this establishment and as your friend my dear Riley, you have my blessing and approval." A smiling Riley said, "Excellent. Then we have a favor to ask of you then. The two of us have spent many months growing close to one another and now... we wished to be married... as soon as possible." Farkle then said, "Hmm... I suppose I could arrange for a ceremony to be prepared early this evening. The other members of the church will grant me privacy to perform a private wedding but I will need to create paperwork that recognizes that _a_ wedding happened. Since I cannot use your real names, which false ones would you wish to use for the official documents?" Riley then said, "Use my alter ego name of _Romeo_." Then Maya said, "As for me, how about a name this is similar to my middle one. For me, use the name: _Juliet_." Farkle smiled as he said, "Very well. Tonight I shall perform a private wedding ceremony for _Romeo_ and _Juliet_."

A short time later, Riley sat in her bedroom in front of a mirror combing her hair while admiring the white dress she had on. Riley then heard a knock on the door and said, "Enter please." The door opened and Josh stepped in. A confused looking Josh said, "I received your message cousin. Why do you need me so urgently?" Riley then said, "Per mandate and tradition, I need you tonight as a witness." A still confused Josh said, "As witness for what?" Riley then said, "Josh... you have always respected me and called me brilliant on more than one occasion." Josh nodded his head and said, "That I have," Then Riley said, "Then please be understanding and open minded when I tell you this. Tonight I plan to be married... to Princess Maya Capulet." A stunned looking Josh said, "What!? You and her..." Riley then said, "I know it seems strange. But you know the tales of my alter ego's companion that has aided me in the last few months? That was her. Princess Maya is nothing like her family. She is kind, heroic, caring, compassionate, and... I love her. I know the concept of two woman desiring to be wed to one another seems strange but..." Josh then put his hands on Riley's shoulders as he said, "But I know you are not strange. You are different but indeed are the one person in this world I respect more than any other. I shall indeed be your witness for your wedding tonight dear cousin, and may I now say in advance: congratulations." Riley smiled as she hugged Josh and said, "Thank for being so understanding Josh."

In the early evening in the small room of a church, Riley and Maya both stood in front of each other in white dresses with big smiles on their faces. Farkle stood near them while Josh stood some distance away. Farkle then held his hands up as he said, "May the heavens be happy with this holy act of marriage, so nothing unfortunate happens later to make us regret it." Riley smiled as she looked into Maya's eyes and said, "But whatever misfortunes occur, they can't ruin the joy I feel with one look into this women's eyes. All you have to do is join hands with me, and then love-destroying death can do whatever it pleases. It's enough for me if I can call her mine." Maya smiled as she looked into Riley's eyes and said, "If we are to lose everything we have in this instant, I will not regret one second of our time together. For every moment I look into your eyes, touch your skin, feel your very presence near me; I am completely happy. Life is fleeting for all of us, and thus: I will cherish all of the time we have left in our lives with another." Farkle then said, "Sudden joys can have sudden endings. Therefore, love each other always as two married souls must. The future and what you two do with it is in your hands. But as of right now... I now pronounce you both married in holy matrimony. You may kiss your bride." Riley and Maya then immediately kissed as they wrapped their arms around each other. Suddenly the door to the room burst open an angry King Shawn entered the room.

Riley and Maya broke their kiss as they turned their heads to see King Shawn appear before them. Maya then said, "Father. How did..." King Shawn then took out a sword as he said, "My servants informed me they had spotted you sneaking into a room where a supposed secret wedding was being performed for a _Romeo_ and _Juliet_. But now I see the blushing bride of this wedding is you... with another woman!?" Riley then took out her own sword as she said, "Do not harm your daughter. I shall defend her if need be." King Shawn then said, "Wait. You hold a sword like an experienced man. And the supposed wedding was for a... _Romeo_? You... You are the masked figure that has caused nothing but trouble for my family!? I will kill you!" Shawn then slowly walked towards Riley as he said, "We shall duel this instant! If you live your life like a man, then face me like one now!" Riley then said, "But... you are my father in law now. We are like kin. I... I will not murder the father of my wife." An angry King Shawn then ran towards Riley as he said, "Then you will die!" Suddenly Josh jumped in front of King Shawn with his own sword out and stopped the King Shawn's sword from hitting Riley. Josh then said, "My cousin may feel honor bound not to face you, but I am more than happy to fight on her behalf." King Shawn then said, "So be it." King Shawn and Josh then dueled against each other for several minutes as their blades consistently clashed at the other. Eventually King Shawn pushed Josh off balance. Josh fell to the ground as King Shawn then had his sword hit Josh. Josh screamed in pain as he felt the blade go through the side of his chest. An angry Riley then held out her own sword as she yelled, "NO!" Riley then ran towards King Shawn with her own sword out. King Shawn then caught Riley off guard and knocked Riley's sword out of her hand with his own. King Shawn then pushed Riley against a wall with his sword near her throat. King Shawn then with a smile said, "Now... you die!" Suddenly King Shawn heard Maya yell, "NO!" Then King Shawn suddenly felt a sword pierce his back. He turned his head and saw Maya had stabbed him in the back with another sword. King Shawn then fell to the ground as he said, "Daughter... why..." Tears began to appear in Maya's eyes as she knelt down and said, "Because I couldn't let you kill her father. She's my wife. My one true love. And... I'm sorry I had to do this to you." As King Shawn looked up he said, "No. I'm sorry. My hatred was so deep it made you feel compelled enough to attack your own family. I don't quite understand it all but I hope... you can forgive me." King Shawn then closed his eyes as Maya began to cry. Riley then sat near Maya and put an arm around her. Farkle and Josh then walked over to the two as Farkle said, "Your father may be dead Maya, but rest easy knowing you have finally made peace with him." Riley then looked at Josh as she said, "Cousin. You were stabbed but..." Josh then said, "I wasn't hurt that bad. I shall heal. Do not worry about me Riley. This is the day of your wedding. Please make the rest of it special." Riley and Maya then stood up as Maya said, "We shall try."

In Maya's bedroom, both Riley and Maya sneaked in through the window. As Maya began to light several candles in the room Riley said, "I am sorry again for the death of your father my love." Maya then said, "He was indeed a man full of anger. But he did wish for me to one day be cared for by another. My hope is that now in heaven he looks down and smiles knowing that I now truly am." A smiling Riley then said, "Then do you feel ready my love... to consummate our marriage?" Maya smiled as she held our her arms and embraced Riley. The two began to kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. As they continued to kiss, both teenage girls reached around the other and began to pull at the others' dress beginning to undo it. Eventually both young woman completely pulled the others' clothes off leaving them both kissing the other in just their underwear. Eventually the two broke their kiss as Riley got behind Maya and began to kiss the back of Maya's neck. Maya moaned a bit as Riley fiddled with Maya's bra and then took it off. Riley then wrapped her hands around Maya's breasts and fondled them and squeezed them a bit. Maya moaned more. Then Maya turned around and pushed Riley on her bed. Maya then got on her knees and sat on top of Riley's legs. Riley smiled as she took off her own bra and threw it to the ground. Maya smiled as she moved her head down and then began to lick and suck upon Riley's teenage breasts. Riley moaned as she felt Maya's tongue explore her upper body. Eventually Maya moved her head up and began to get onto her knees again. Maya then pulled her panties off and then slowly pulled Riley's panties off as well. The two young women were now completely naked. Maya then proceeded to lay on top of Riley. The two kissed again as Maya began to dig her fingers into Riley's dark hair. Riley meanwhile moved her hands downward and began to squeeze at Maya's pronounced and plump butt cheeks. As Riley squeezed Maya's buttocks, Maya moaned a bit. Eventually the two turned around a bit causing Riley to now be on top of Maya. Riley then broke her kiss with Maya to move her face down Maya's body as she began to kiss Maya's breasts and then stomach. Then Riley moved her face down to Maya's womanhood and began to kiss and lick at it. Maya moaned more than ever as she felt pleasure overtake her body. Riley then turned Maya around and began to also kiss and nibble at Maya's buttocks as well. Maya giggled as she felt Riley's tongue and teeth move across her butt cheeks. Then Maya eventually turned her body around and Riley then sat right over Maya's face. Maya then grabbed Riley by her hips and began moved her face towards Riley's womanhood. Maya then began to kiss and lick at Riley's womanhood causing Riley to moan a great deal. Eventually Riley moved to laying near Maya. The two young ladies wrapped their arms around each other now again. Then they wrapped their legs tight around each other. Each began to rub their womanhood against the other. The two both began to shake as they felt the climax to their love making commence. Eventually their womanly liquids came out at the same time and covered the others' lower regions. Then it ended. Both Riley and Maya lay next to the other as a smiling Riley said, "I will love you now and forever my love." Maya smiled as she said, "And you are mine. Now and for all eternity." The two kissed and then began to fall asleep in bed together.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Writers Notes - And so ends Act III of this tale, and the reason for why this story was Rated: M. Some may have seen this last scene as being smutty or just fan service, while others may view it as inappropriate. But rather it was created to show the joy that only two souls truly in love can experience when they consummate their marriage for the first time. As for the rest of this act, many changes were still made to the original Shakespeare play. For one: Juliet's cousin and father are combined into one character for this act: that being Maya's father: King Shawn. And also: Romeo's cousin and friend are merged into Riley's cousin Josh. And in this story, unlike the original where Romeo's close friend dies, Riley doesn't lose a friend or family member in death. This was done because it was decided that there was already too much death planned in this chapter and having multiple deaths occur right before Riley and Maya's wedding night would sour their mood too much. Also, having Riley face a member of the Capulet family in battle just as she was being wed was done to add dramatic tension. Hopefully you all appreciate the changes here. So now you may be wondering: will this tale end tragically like the original? Well all I will say is: there will be a unique twist at the end of this tale so stay tuned for it._


	4. ACT IV: TWO WOMEN DIE AND LIVE

Riley and Maya were both laying in bed completely naked together. Riley laid on her side pressed against Maya who lay on her back. Riley then opened her eyes as she felt sun light come into the morning. Riley then stood up completely nude as she went over to the window and admired the sun light. Maya then opened her eyes and gazed upon Riley's naked backside and behind as she said, "As much as I enjoy this view, will you not come back to bed my love?" Riley turned around and smiled. Riley then began to put her underwear back on followed by her clothes as she said, "I would very much wish to my love. But I am still a Montague with many members of the Capulet family still desiring to cause harm to me. If I am to live to see you another day, I must leave." Maya then sat up as she said, "But what of us? How are we to build a life together if we must continue to be separate?" Riley then said, "I will find a place for us to live outside of town. Close enough for us to still see our families, but far enough so that they will not interfere with our lives. Simply wait and be ready to leave at a moment's haste my love." Maya smiled as she said, "I will. Be not gone for too long." Riley then said, "I will return for you. That I promise." Riley and Maya then kissed each other passionately for a moment. Then Riley ran over to the window and used a rope to climb out. Maya simply remained naked in bed looking out the window. Suddenly the door to Maya's bedroom opened and Maya's mother: Queen Katy appeared. A startled Maya immediately covered her nakedness with a bed sheet as she said, "Mother? What is it?" Queen Katy then said, "It's awful Maya. Your... your father has been murdered. Rumors say it was a Montague that did it." Maya then hung her head low as she said, "I... I know. Word reached me early." Queen Katy then said, "I see you are as troubled as I am. Our family must be protected by a strong man now. Which is why you must marry Prince Lucas tonight." A startled Maya said, "What!? I do not need a man to protect me now. In fact I'm already..." Queen Katy then said, "Enough daughter. It is not a suggestion. It is an order. You will thank me in time. But until then, you _will_ be Prince Lucas' blushing bride. And there shall be guards posted near your door and window at all times until then. Don't think I don't know that you sneak out of here often to do heaven knows what." A worried looking Maya then said, "But I... but I... Oh my. Mother... can you at least have the good Friar Farkle come here to visit me to help with my... wedding jitters." Queen Katy sighed and then said, "Very well."

Maya who now fully clothed in her white dress paced back and forth in her room. From the doorway, Farkle entered as he said, "Dear princess. I've heard the news of what your mother has ordered." Maya looked at Farkle with panic in her face as she said, "I am so hurt inside dear friar. I don't know what to do. I need a way out of this marriage and now even out of my family forever. But I don't know." Farkle sighed and said, "Princes... you should know... I'm not the holiest of friars. For I dabble in magic." A startled Maya said, "You mean witch craft?" Farkle then said, "Not exactly. For I am the descendant of the assistant of the once great magician Merlin who served King Arthur. I do not have all of Merlin's many spells and potions but I do have a few. One of his potions which I have brought for you." Farkle then took out a small beaker of a strange pink liquid. As Farkle handed the beaker to Maya he said, "This potion will cause your body to sleep and simulate death for forty eight hours. You family will think you are dead and put you in the Capulet crypt. When you awake, you will sneak out of the crypt and be able to live the rest of your days with Riley in peace." Maya then looked at the beaker as she said, "And what of Riley?" Farkle then said, "I will inform Riley myself of this ruse so that word of your supposed death does not startle her. Now do what you must and I shall do likewise." Farkle then walked out of the room as Maya stood still looking at the potion in her hands.

Six hours later, Queen Katy knocked on the door to Maya's bedroom as she said, "Daughter. It is time for you to be married. Daughter? Why do you not answer." Queen Katy then opened the door to Maya's bedroom and suddenly had a look of horror on her face as she saw Maya laying motionless on the floor. Queen Katy then ran over to Maya to check her pulse and then said, "No! Oh no! Not my own daughter. NO!"

Another six hours later, Farkle slowly walked out of the church in the evening as he looked around and then began to walk down a street. Suddenly two palace guards appeared before Farkle and stopped him. A startled Farkle said, "Yes sirs. Can I help you?" One of the palace guards then said, "Princess Maya is dead and you were one of the last people to speak to her before she passed. We would like to ask you some questions." Farkle then said, "I didn't kill her if that's what you're inferring." The guard then said, "Perhaps but it's still policy for us to detain any possible suspects for some time as we investigate the murder." A nervous looking Farkle said, "And how long would this investigation take." The guard then said, "A day and a half at least." A very nervous looking Farkle said, "Oh no."

In Riley's bedroom Riley was packing a bag as she said, "So long old life. Once I find a new home, I shall truly begin my new life with my love." Suddenly Josh ran into the bedroom and said, "Dear cousin. I bring troubling news." Riley then said, "What is it?" Josh then said, "Princess Maya... the word from the palace is... she's dead." Riley had a look of horror go across her face as she said, "What!? She... no... I... I have to see her. I... I need to see her!" Josh then said, "Be strong and patient cousin. The Capulet family will kill you on sight if you approach her body. Her funeral will last twenty four hours. Your earliest chance to see her will be when she's placed in the Capulet crypt in a day and a half." Riley then hung her her head low as she said, "Then in a day and a half, I shall inspect her body to see if this news is true." Josh then sighed and left the room. Then Riley fell onto her bed and began to sob loudly.

A day and a half later, Farkle walked out the front door of the palace with a guard. As Farkle stepped out he said, "Thank you for letting me leave without incident." The guard nodded and said, "Have a good day friar." The guard then walked away. Farkle then immediately began to run as he said, "I hope I haven't missed my opportunity to inform Riley."

In the Capulet Crypt which was underground, Maya lay on a stone bed motionless. From a nearby doorway, Riley entered and her face began to be filled with tears as she saw Maya. Riley felt for Maya's pulse and then fell to the ground. Riley then said to herself, "It's true. My one true love is dead." Riley then stood up again and looked down at Maya. As Riley gazed upon Maya's face she said, "My wife. Death has taken you from me. For apparently it decided to love you more than I. But I refuse to let anything keep us separated." Riley then took out a beaker of green liquid from her pocket. As Riley starred at the liquid she said, "I came prepared in the event I discovered you had indeed passed my love. I refuse to be separated from you for one minute more. For what I have here is poison. Poison that shall kill me and ensure my body remains with yours in this tomb forever. And hopefully our spirits will meet in the reality that exists beyond death itself." Riley then immediately drank the poison. Riley suddenly began to feel dizzy as she said, "So I die with a kiss." Riley then kissed Maya briefly on the lips and then fell to the ground with her eyes already closed. Suddenly Maya's eyes opened. Maya then got up and said, "Riley?" Maya then looked at Riley on the ground as she said, "No. My love. What have you done!?" Suddenly Farkle entered into the room and saw Riley laying on the ground with Maya looking down upon her. Farkle then said, "No. I was too late." An angry Maya looked at Farkle as she said, "Friar Farkle. You were supposed to..." Farkle then said, "I know my princess. But the palace guards detained me thinking I had killed you. And because of that... your wife assumed you had indeed passed on." Maya began to cry as she touched Riley's cheeks and said, "You said you had magic friar. Is there any potion or spell you have that could bring her..." Farkle turned his head and said, "No. But it takes time for a body to completely die. I do have a potion that could preserve Riley's life. It's a potion created from one of Merlin's most powerful spells." Maya then said, "What kind of spell is it?" Farkle then said, "A spell that causes one's soul to be reincarnated in the future. Reborn if you will. In a world and form that will give them another chance to seek what they had in this life." Maya then said, "So your potion will let my love live again but in another time? I... Give it to her!" Farkle then held Riley's head in his hand and poured a strange blue potion in Riley's mouth. Riley's body then glowed for a moment and then her face looked pale. Farkle sighed and said, "It is done. Princess Maya, I... I am sorry for your loss. Words can not express how terrible I feel that this has happened." Maya then took a deep breath and said, "There is one thing you can do to make up for your mistake." Farkle then said, "Anything. Just say it." Maya then said, "Let me drink the same potion you just gave Riley. If she is to be reincarnated in a future world one day, then I wish to be reincarnated with her. I will not let her live without me." Farkle nodded as he handed Maya the strange blue potion. Maya then drank the potion and then began to slowly fall down to the ground towards Riley as she said, "I will find you again my love. No matter who we are reincarnated as one day... I will find you." The Maya fell next to Riley and then her face became pale and her body stopped moving. Farkle looked down at the women with sadness and tears in his face. Farkle then looked up as he said, "I will share the story of your love with others dear maidens. I will write down the truth in my journals, but when I tell it with my mouth: I shall use your alternate names. For even the story of a young _man_ and woman who die under these circumstances is still as tragic. For generations, no one will know a story of more woe, than the tale of Juliet and her Romeo."

 ***450 Years Later**

At Abigail Adams High School, Cory Matthews stood in front of his class of high school students as he said, "So did anyone watch the news last night?" At the front of the class Maya Hart said, "No Matthews. We were all busy watching the premiere of the new season of _Red Planet Diaries_." Riley Matthews who was sitting next to her best friend Maya said, "It was a two hour long premiere. It was amazing!" Cory sighed and then said, "Well archaeologists recently discovered some lost artifacts underneath a church in Europe recently. There they found old journals from church friars in the sixteenth century. One journal of which reveals what could possibly be the original real life story that later influenced the William Shakespeare's play of _Romeo and Juliet_." Riley then said, "Ooo. That was my favorite play we did back in middle school. Lucas was such a handsome Romeo." Lucas who was sitting behind Riley smiled and said, "Why thank you Riley." Cory then said, "Well it turns out Romeo may have not been a man. According the the journal, it indicates that Romeo was actually a woman and it was because of the two lovers' same sex marriage, that the gender of Romeo was changed." As Riley listened she said, "Hmm. Strange." Then the bell rang and all of the students began to leave the classroom and then school. Riley and Maya then began walking home together as Riley said, "I just think it's so weird Maya. Romeo and Juliet is regarded as one of the greatest love stories of all time. And it turns out their story wasn't at all what we thought it was." Maya then rolled her eyes as she said, "It's just crazy stuff that happened to old people long ago Riley. Besides. Romeo and Juliet, whether they were a straight or gay couple or whatever, could never have had a relationship as strong as our friendship. What we have is the strongest thing in existence." Riley then said, "You think?" Maya then kissed Riley on the cheek and said, "Yeah." Both Riley and Maya began to blush as Riley said, "Maya... you've never kissed me on the cheek before. What brought that on?" Maya then said, "Really? I haven't? I don't know. I just... felt like we had done something like that before." Riley then smiled as she held Maya's hand and the two began to walk down the sidewalk together.

 **THE END**

 _*Writers' Notes - So how about that for a twist ending? The happy couple dies together and yet still lives together too. For those that read this tale from beginning to end, thank you. I have always respected the original Romeo and Juliet play in some ways, but hated in others. This story was my chance to essentially improve the classic tale with modern sensibilities. As for this final act, until the epilogue scene: this mostly played out like the original. The biggest change though was the friar trying to deliver his message. In the original story, the messenger simply didn't get to Romeo on time. That part always bothered me. It meant that Romeo and Juliet simply died because of the speed of snail mail. So I had the tragedy become more tragic by having the messenger (in this version: Friar Farkle) be prevented from having any chance to deliver the messenger. Thus no parties were at fault here. It was simply life working against them. As for the ending, I had always intended to have Riley and Maya be reincarnated into the proper Girl Meets World characters. I just liked the idea of a greater power influencing those two to be close from the beginning. Again, hope you all liked this story. Thanks for reading._


End file.
